Living With Rafe
by LilliiAnna
Summary: What if Rafe didnt die? what if he adopted a child and raised her as his own child? this is the story of my life


I watched them die. Watched them run, scream, beg. They tried everything to live. But it didn't work. They are my family's killers, the people we are hunting. We are lugaru. We are half human, half wolf. We can change into wolves when we feel it necessary. Rafe is my guardian. He saved me from the hunters.

_Flashback_

As I ran from the hunters I tripped. The dogs were about to get me when a brown and black blur jumped over me. He stood, in his wolf form, over me in a protective stance. He growled. In a matter of seconds he jumped and they fought. In the out come, he won. I thought they were fighting on who killed me. I got up and tried to run when a human hand grabbed my hand. He looked at me with his beautiful eyes and from that moment I knew he didn't want to hurt me. He picked me up and carried me to his home.

_End of Flash back_

I looked pleased as justice was mine. The creatures that killed my family were dead. I looked at Rafe and he took me home. We left the pack to do as they pleased. We stood in my room and Rafe looked at me. I haven't spoken a word since that day, three years ago. I haven't found something to say.

"I thought you would talk when they were killed." Rafe said.

I looked down, and shook my head, no.

Rafe sighed. "Ok. I won't push you."

He still hasn't named me. I have a name. I just haven't told him yet.

I'll tell him soon though. I curled up and dozed off on my deer fur bed. One gift of many from Rafe and his father, to show me they loved me.

Dream

I saw my family die again. I saw the hunters shoot my brother and sister. Then shoot my mother. They let the dogs get my father. The last thing he said was my name. That's why I won't say it. It's too painful.

End of dream

I woke up crying and I screamed Rafe's name. He came running.

"What is it?" he asked.

I cried in his arms. I told him everything. My name: Lilly, the dream, and how scared I was. He just sat there, shocked that I had spoken, stroking my hair. My voice was croaky, and it hurt to talk. My grandfather, Gabriel, just stood there with a proud look on his face.

Rafe looked at him and nodded. I looked confused at Rafe.

"You have a beautiful name, Lilly," Rafe said. I got up and backed away from him, I was scared.

"Shhh It's ok. I won't hurt you." He reached out to me.

I backed up more and fell on my dresser. The mirror Gabe gave to me broke under my hand and I cut myself. I whimpered. Rafe shot up and rushed over to me. He licked the blood away. I looked at his eyes. He was trying to control the animal. I was too.

"We need to bandage this quickly." He grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the bathroom that connected to my room. He sat on the toilet lid and pulled me to sit between his legs. He still had a hold of my wrist. He reached over to the sink beside me and grabbed the peroxide. I whimpered, knowing it would hurt. He cooed me and gently put the peroxide on my hand then bandaged it.

"All better." he said.

He let go of me, and I stood up, turned around and looked at him. He looked at me with his beautiful green and brown eyes. I loved them. They showed me he was different too, and that I wasn't alone.

"Why did you nod at Grandfather Gabriel?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled. "Is that why you freaked out?"

I nodded. "I nodded to show him you were fine. You woke him up too. He panicked thinking you were in danger." He replied calmly.

I looked down. Ashamed of what commotion I caused.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"All is well." he replied, standing up and carrying me to my bed. "Now sleep. I'll stay in here 'till you fall asleep." He said as he laid me in my bed.

I grabbed onto his shirt to let him know I didn't want him to go. He understood and cuddled with me and we fell asleep like that.

CHAPTER 2

I woke up with Rafe's arm around my waist. I stretched and turned to look at him. He was so cute when he slept. This was a rare occasion so I took it in. I looked at his beautiful face. Every part of his face was relaxed. Like nothing mattered. Nothing wanted to kill us off. That was short lived. Rafe stretched and opened his eyes.

"Mornin princess." Rafe said.

I blinked, and stood up.

Rafe lied there for a minute, and then got up.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked walking out of the room.

I nodded and followed him.

We were usually alone so I noticed right away when there was a commotion in the living room. It was Aunt Amber and Gabriel fighting. Rafe went to break it up so I went to the kitchen and made some bacon, and eggs. I got the jelly, butter, and muffins out of the fridge. Aunt Amber and Gabriel came in glaring daggers at each other and Rafe had a hollow look in his eyes. I grabbed plates for me and Rafe and motioned for him to come upstairs and eat with me. He came, glad to get out of the fight. They didn't fight all the time. It was rare occasions. I think Amber just wants his attention when she yells at him. He is always busy with ceremonies or something. Me and Rafe ate in silence. This wasn't unusual but I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Rafe?" I said quietly.

He looked up. "Yes, my Lilly?"

"What are you thinking about?" I poked nervously at my eggs.

"It's nothing child" he said casually. "I just don't like it when my mother and father fight is all, nothing to worry your self about." He touched my chin.

"Ok Rafe." We finished breakfast and then we went to the Spot. It was located in the center of the lake a couple miles from our house. It was a little island that Rafe and I would go to when we were bored. Rafe would let me run wild and he would hunt with his friends and not get in trouble with Gabriel. He hunted small animals and I would get to keep the small trinkets he found.

I loved the tree house in the center of the island so when he would go hunting I would stay in there and play with the animals and dolls I had.

I was serving tea when I heard a gun shot. I ran to find out what happened when I saw one of Rafe's friends on the ground, he was dead. Then I saw it. The shooter was in the tree in front of me, aiming the gun strait at me. I heard a gun shot and I saw the world turn black. I think I just go shot.

CHAPETER 3

I awoke in the tree house. My head was on Gabe's lap. I looked around for Rafe and found him on the couch we moved into the tree house. He had a bandage across his bicep. I looked at myself in shock. I was fine. Then It hit me. Rafe protected me. He jumped in front of me so the bullet wouldn't hit me. Anger boiled inside of me.

"Were is he?" I hissed.

"Dead." that's all Gabe said.

The word rang in my ears. That bastard was dead. I wanted to rip him apart for hurting the only one who loved me. The only one I could love. I got up and walked numbly to Rafe. I shook him.

"Rafe? Are you awake?" he didn't answer.

"No. He won't wake up till night. The wound is bad."

My heart shattered. My love was hurt.

I nodded. "K. I'm going to go…..out side"

I hissed the last part. I was going to look for that bastard's body. I wanted to see if he was really dead or if Gabe said that to calm me down. I ran outside. I was so angry that I could taste his blood in my mouth. Anger engulfed me. I couldn't think about anything but tearing him to shreds. I heard the branch crunch behind me and stopped immediately. I whirled around to see a little girl, with a teddy bear in her arms, crying. My heart melted and I kneeled down to her.

"Hey there sweetie" I said gently.

I reached to pet her head. She flinched. And I realized she had bruises all over her.

"Who hurt you hunny?" I pet her face as carefully as I could.

I could barely hear her answer as she spoke softly into the teddy bear. "Daddy."

The hunters face flashed into my head and I scooped her up and took her to the tree house. Gabe gave me a funny look when I sat in a chair and cuddled her into my lap. I couldn't think of words to explain it so I said the only word that came to my mind.

"Mine." I said as glared and wrapped my arms around her protectively, secretly telling Gabe I wanted her.

"Who does she belong to Lillian?" He only used that name as a warning. I kept glaring at him.

"He's dead. She's mine" I said forcefully. Knowing ill pay for this if I keep it up I softened my eyes and changed my gaze to the top of her head.

He stood up and walked over to me. My heart beat took off. I wasn't sure what he was doing. He kneeled to the floor and took her face into his hand. He studied the bruises on her face. Then he picked her up out of my arms and took her to the spare bed I was laying on and laid her down. The second her head hit the pillow I could tell she was asleep. Then he narrowed his eyes at me. I cuddled against myself. Afraid of what was going to happen. He walked over to me and keeled, not looking away for a second. I gulped.

"You do Not disrespect me." He was furious. I was in a lot of trouble. He stood me up and swung me around. Pushed me to the corner and spoke one word. "Stay." I was afraid of disobeying him so I stayed.


End file.
